callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Origins/Ciphers and Scrap Paper
There are five ciphers and one scrap paper in Origins. Cipher #1 The first cipher is on the bottom floor of the Workshop bunker separating No Man's Land and spawn behind the map on the wall next to the workbench. If the map is shot, it will fall and reveal a hole with the note inside. Without a sniper rifle it is difficult to read. This cipher is a Vigenère cipher and uses the key "wewerethereatthebeginningandattheend". The plaintext is as follows: "Though Edward's work was integral to our initial analysis of Divinium, the rift between us grows deeper each day. I fear his loyalties lay only with group nine three five and their insatiable desire for yet more devastating weaponry. I myself can no longer continue on this path in all conscience. Though my actions will inevitably be viewed as treason. I am more concerned with just how Edward will react when I tell him of my contact with the allies..." Cipher1_Origins_BO2.png Cipher #2 The second cipher is in the head of the Giant Robot named Thor. Once again a sniper rifle is needed to be able to read the note. This cipher is the same as the first one and uses the same key. The plaintext is as follows: "The breadth of the Ancients' knowledge is humbling. I find myself questioning not only my understanding of the scientific world, but also the true nature of the universe itself. For the first time in my adult life, I find myself open to the possibility of a higher power..." Cipher2_Origins_BO2.png Cipher #3 The third cipher is located near the Church in a part that can be accessed only with the Tank, and a sniper rifle is needed again. This cipher is the same as the first one and uses the same key. The plaintext is as follows: "From his very first day studying at Heidelberg, Edward displayed an intellect and maturity well beyond his years. However, the impact of his parents' death has affected him deeply. Though I have tried to provide him with some sort of father figure, I fear his choices may be increasingly influenced by his new found friends within group nine three five." Cipher3_Origins_BO2.png Cipher #4 The fourth cipher is located in the catacombs above the Staffs Room. A sniper rifle is needed to read the text. This cipher is the same as the first one and uses the same key. The plaintext is as follows: "I know some would think me mad but I am nevertheless forced to conclude that Samantha herself may be the key to everything. For reasons that I struggle to comprehend, it appears that she somehow holds dominion over this realm." Cipher4_Origins_BO2.png Cipher #5 After having upgraded the Elemental Staffs and placed the Fire Staff in the fifth pedestal in the Staffs Room, the color panels above the room turned white, red and rarely green. These panels blink in a loop constituted by a Morse code: * The red lights indicate the word "Inferno" * The white lights give us a cipher: enwr drgavsij abrikuwvt gplr mv gmi vnfbu vby gcnm er lvvj kmnp butyxuh qg bej szc urs fvpour girfha jytsu gizajh kb oau tvgiinhm gzxv qs qakiiawa * The green lights give the name of Giovan Battista Bellaso, an Italian cryptologist who described the first form of the Vigenère cipher. This cipher is a Vigenère cipher using the word "Inferno" as a key. The plaintext is as follows: Warn Messines Something blue in the earth Not clay We grew weak Thought it was flu Men became beasts Blood turned to ash Liberate tute de infernis Scrap Paper There's one scrap paper around the map. When the pieces are put together the result is a drawning of Primis. ScrapPaper_Origins_BO2.png Trivia *The last line of the fifth cipher, "Liberate tute de infernis", is Latin and translates to "free yourself from hell". Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Ciphers